mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ava's Terrible Toothache
A Season 2 episode of Waylon the Tap Dancing Wolf. Plot Ava has a toothache after eating her favorite chicken fillet. She is afraid to go to the dentist, so she decides to cover her toothache from her friends. Her friends and Waylon notices that Ava is acting strange, until Ava couldn't take it anymore and comes clean about her toothache. It's ok to be afraid of something, as long as you tell somebody right away. Trivia Ava has a toothache after eating her favorite chicken. The cause of the toothache was a chicken bone stuck in Ava's teeth. Ava sings "64 chickens in my plate" to the tune of Shirley Temple's classic song "Animal Crackers in My Soup". Ava's yelps and howls were recycled from the following Wild Kratts TV Show episodes: Creepy Creatures, where a wolf pup named Little Howler was trapped inside Zach's Halloween Monster Bot. Alaska Hero's Journey, when an orca knocks the Time Thruster, causing it to fall overboard, it splashes the Wild Kratts. Aviva was heard yelping. So, it makes sense since Ava was voiced by the same actress who voices Aviva. Dr. Tooth the dentist is voiced by Harland Williams. Quotes: Ava: Ahh. The smell of fresh air in the morning. Time for my breakfast. Antonio had just put a plate of chicken fillet just for Ava. Ava: Chicken fillet! I love chicken! I have to eat it now! When Ava is in the middle of eating her favorite chicken, she feels something painful in her teeth. Ava: Ouch. Ow! There's something wrong with my teeth. Ava checks her wolf teeth. Ava: Ow! This little tooth hurts. Waylon: Hey, Ava! Ava: Oh no, here comes Waylon. My brother shouldn't know about my toothache. Waylon: Um, Ava. What are you doing? Ava: (laughs nervously) Just eating my chicken. (groans) Waylon: Are you ok? Ava: Fine, fine. Can you get me a glass of water please? Waylon: Coming right up. Waylon gives Ava a glass of water. Ava: Thanks. I needed that. Ow! (whines) Waylon: Are you ok? Ava: Oh, I'm just practicing my howl, that's all. Waylon: Are you sure? Ava: Sure, I'm sure. Waylon: I think you need to see the dentist. You have a problem with your tooth. Ava: Anything but the dentist! I'm scared of dentists! (whines) Waylon: It'll be ok. Just bring your chew bone along with you. Ava: I guess that will help me relax. Scene change Antonio: Ayayay. Ava, is something wrong? Ava: No, Antonio. Everything is fine. Antonio: You sure, chiquita? Ava: Yes. (groans) Antonio: Aha! You have a toothache. I have a great idea. Buona idea. I will take you to the dentist! Ava: (whines) Really? Antonio: Si, si. It will be a cinch. Ava: No, I don't want to go. I have a fear of dentists since I was a little puppy. Antonio: Time to get over your fear. Ava: I won't. I'm still scared. Antonio: Vamos, Ava. Your appointment is only one hour away. Ava: Oh, what have I gotten myself into? Oliver: Hey, Ava. Most dentists are nice once you get to know them. Ava: Easy for you to say, Oliver. I just hope the dentist doesn't use a tooth drill. Rita: Oh they will, Ava. Tooth drills are often used by dentists. Ava: (whines) Oh, I think I need my chew bone now. Flash: One chew bone coming up! Ava: Thanks, Flash. Flash: No problemo, Ava. Rita: It'll be ok. I'll make sure that the dentist is very friendly. Chester: And funny too. Between you and me, Ava, I'm afraid of dentist drills too. Ava: Looks like I'm not the only one huh, Chester? Chester: No, you're not. Antonio: Time to go to the dentist, Ava. Ava: Oh no. (whines) Waylon: Don't worry, I'll come with you. Ava: Thanks, Waylon. You're always a good brother to me. Waylon: I sure am. Scene change Ava: So, this is the dentist? Waylon: Sure is. Antonio: Well, Ava. Go inside, mija. Ava: (sighs) Oh ok. Waylon: It's going to be ok. Ava: I hope so. Scene change Dr. Tooth: Ah, Ava. How's my favorite patient? Ava: A little nervous, Dr. Tooth.